


Only animals

by Multifangirl69



Series: The World has ended [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Rick should feel regret, but oh, he is weak to those sweet temptations.





	Only animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. It's recommended to read the first part.

Daryl knew what he had seen shouldn't be this arousing. God help him, but he couldn't prevent the erection twitching painfully against his pants as he listened to the boys moans echoing against the stone walls. So sweet and innocent, dripping like honey.

This was wrong. So wrong. Like that one time his older brother jerked him off in one of those lonely nights filled with nightmares and tears to dry.

A forbidden picture he could only watch like a stalker through the half open door. He couldn't take his eyes off the small body pressed against the wooden desk, shaking with pleasure and pain, a glistening layer of sweat covering the burning skin. A nagging jealousy twisted his guts as he watched the other man doing whatever he wants with the prey willingly presenting himself to be eaten.

The predator groaned, snapped his hips forward into the tight warmth, leaving the boy trembling and twitching. Daryl backed away when Rick turned and stumbled towards the door, obviously disorientied, his own sinful indulgence slowly sinking in, sinking him into the sea like a stone tied to his feet.

The man was lost, suffocating on the water filling his lungs as he clearly hoped it was just a dream.

Ricks eyes fell on the unexpected observer and he starred back, a sense of coldness to his face. Only this small spark of restrained desire warming the watching eyes.

"I will take care of him," Daryl said, aware of his bitter tone. He barely caught the other man, the unconscious body heavy against his pounding heart.

It took some time to get both father and son safely into their beds. Fortunately luck was on his side and no one was around to catch them. But he did take his sweet time dressing Carl, swallowing down his animalistic instinct to ravage the beautiful boy even more.

Knowing he couldn't hold back much longer, he watched over Rick when they were both in their place. There was still this disgusting taste of envy, but the state of his friend worried him enough to push this unwanted feeling back.

Finally, after almost 2 painful hours Rick finally woke up. 

Slowly he was getting used to the dim light washing the prison cell in warm yellow, his eyes fluttering open. At first he didn't know what happened and why he was laying in his bed. But there was a lingering warmth soaking his bones like acid.

He moved, pushing his upper body up with shaking hands. His shirt was drenched in sweat and there was a faint feeling of small hands grabbing onto it.

Daryl didn't say anything. Just watched the other man gripping onto faded memories, obviously trying to remember. But Rick only groaned and buried his face in his hands, pale and unhealthy thin.

"How do you feel?" Daryls sudden question made Rick recoil against the wall, eyes wide open in surprise. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Fine. I guess." Both knew Rick wasn't fine. Now out of his delusions he noticed the aching in the back of his head and the empty feeling in his stomach. It was painful, but his thoughts stuck to this blurry pictures bouncing in front of his eyes whenever he closed them.

The feeling of being hopeless and alone, a failing attempt at keeping his sanity. And then this soft voice calling out to him, a warm hand and comforting view from his son. It had all happened so fast. Grabbing carl, pushing him onto the desk and...

"Oh god..." It all came back in a big wave, suffocating him with guilt. Strangely, he didn't sense any regret.

"Don't worry. Carl is okay, he's sleeping in his bed," Daryl said, the tone of his voice undecipherable. Breathing heavily Rick turned his head to look at him again, eyes leaving the sight of his trembling hands. Those hands covered with the feeling of his sons skin.

He could even still taste him. So sweet and forbidden. How could he do this so easily? Throwing away everything he knew about right and wrong, only a bitter afterthought. Only acting on instinct like an animal.

"You saw it," Rick stated. He didn't had to ask.

"Yes, but don't worry." Daryl stood up from the metal chair, fixing the flannel shirt, badly buttoned up and revealing parts of the tanned skin. "He doesn't hate you. Actually, he was quite worried."

Rick starred at him in disbelief. This was a joke. It had to be. How could his son not hate him for it?

"Speak to him yourself." Daryl pointed at the jail door, awaiting Ricks next move. For a moment longer he just starred at the Dixon, still not fully believing his words.

Everyone else was probably waiting for him outside to shun and exile him from the group. It had to be, why wouldn't Daryl tell everyone of his horrendous crime? Rick wanted to ask when they stepped out the cell and no one was waiting to beat him up. But the words got stuck in his throat. 

An uncertain fear kept him back. Maybe he didn't want to know the answer. Maybe he already knew the answer.

Daryl didn't say a word either, making Rick painfully aware to the uncomfortable silence surrounding him. Only their heavy steps echoing against the stone walls filled the hall. Like a warning for what's to come. How could he not expect anything bad?

Rick stopped a few inches away from the door to Carls sleeping place. He could hear his sons even breathing, soft and light. A simple noise that made his head spin. 

Daryl gently opened the metal door, the creaking waking Carl up from his dozing. Happily, still rather sleepy, he greeted the Dixon, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ricks heart seemed to melt at the sight.

"Sorry that we woke you up," Rick said carefully, anticipating every possible reaction. His guts twisting in fear and hands twitching patiently to finally touch the boy again.

"Don't worry. Are you okay dad? Daryl said you fainted." Carl sat up, his face clearly showing signs of him being uncomfortable in a way. The lingering guilt grew stronger.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Rick grabbed one of the cold bars, holding himself back from sitting down on the bed like he would always do. But the beautiful, bright smile Carl gave him was everything he needed to abandon this self inflicted restriction.

"Are you okay?" Bold as he was now, Rick reached out to gently touch the boys cheek. A familiar warmth rushed through his arm, leaving a tingling feel. Carl didn't flinch or anything, quite the opposite, he moved into the touch like a cat begging for more.

Just another animal.

"It still hurts a little, but I'm happy."

"Happy..." The word left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. This wasn't right, but Carl seemed so encouraging.

"Yes!" His smile was blinding, Rick felt undeserving of it.

"Shane...explained what...sex-" Carl whispered the word, like it was a forbidden curse "-is when I caught him and...mom before we saw you again."

Rick frowned at the knowledge that his wife and best friend hooked up when they thought he was dead, but maybe he should be thankful that Shane was so open to educate the boy at such a young age.

And there was this thought clawing in the back of his head how he didn't care for his wife anymore. The memories so meaningless.

"And what did he tell you?" Rick curiously asked. From the corner of his eye he noticed Daryls neutral face, not caring, like he already knew.

"That adults do it when they really really love each other! I'm happy that you still love me so much after everything that happened." Sweet words, dripping like honey from the boys inviting lips. This was real. And wrong. Carl shouldn't think like that, but Rick could never bring himself to correct his son.

He was too deep in the rabbit hole anyway. No escape in sight. All he wanted was to indulge in the only good thing he had left in the broken state of the world.

Carl gasped in surprise as his fathers arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him to the strong chest. There was pure happiness and love sparking around them. The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the radiating heat from the big body embracing him.

Rick didn't hesitate to kiss Carl like a lover would, tasting the innocent sweetness again.

"Maybe you could show him now how much you love him. I hope you still remember what I taught you," Daryl said as he watched the two Grimes move apart. A shimmer of red covered Carls face, hidden in embarassment behind brown strands.

"What did you teach him?" Rick turned a little to better look at his friend with suspicion in his eyes and morbid curiousity.

"Maybe you will hate me for what I've done with your sweet little boy, but I couldn't help it." The grin on Darlys face said everything Rick needs to know and he was about to jump up and punch the Dixon, but Carls movements stopped him. Instead he watched his son climb off the bed and kneeling down right between Ricks legs.

All his hate for Daryl was instantly forgotten when the slender fingers worked on the mans belt, pulling at the pants and underwear. To help him, Rick moved a little, unable to not be excited about the surprising turn of events.

"I only used his mouth. He is a natural at it," Daryl commented, Rick only barely hearing him over his groaning. Carls hand around his freed dick felt too good to be true and his insides seemed to explode with a pleasure Lori was never able to give him when the soft, plump lips wrapped around the tip.

Obviously he should scold Daryl for taking advantage of Carl like that, but he wasn't any better. They were all just animals in the end.

And Rick was melting with the sweet heat around his dick. The boy really was a natural. Sucking and licking, moving his head up and down as his mouth practically caressed the thick meat.

"Fuck...Carl...so good..." Rick moaned, fingers pulling at the long brown hair to get deeper.

"Daryl, fuck him. Make him feel good too," he managed to get out, not looking up from the face between his legs. He couldn't look away from the half open eyes watching him with such content.

"As a thank you for taking care of my baby," Rick added when he noticed the other mans hesitation. He heard a light chuckle and barely the sound of a belt being unbuckled over his groans.

Carl didn't react at first when Daryl kneeled behind him, only when the mans hands tugged at the boys pants, obviously starved for sex. It was easy to imagine the hunger in Daryls eyes without even looking at him. Imagine how the wild instincts took over him.

The pink lips vibrated around Ricks cock when a muffled moan escaped Carl, making his father shiver and the grip on the long hair tighter. Another sweet tone, Rick couldn't help but look away from his sons face, as beautiful as it was with the blush covering the pale skin and sweat dripping along the smooth bone structure.

Daryl returned the curious gaze from the Grimes only for a moment before his eyes wandered back down as he lined up his dick, already leaking with precum, with Carls still red and puffy hole. The boy had to pull back his head as his face distorted with pain, but Rick could clearly see the spark of pleasure in his deer eyes. 

Rick pulled his son back on his cock, watching in satisfaction how the pink lips wrapped around his pulsating member again while Daryl pushed deeper into the hot wetness. Groans and whispered sweet nothings filled the room, echoed against the broken down walls of the prison.

If anyone else in the group would see the two men now, taking Carls innocent, indulging in the melting pleasure he gave them. They were animals. Their minds only thinking about breeding. Moving with only the want to cum. Wild. Uncontrolled.

The world was on the edge, dangerously close to falling back into natures hand. Like it once was. And oh, Rick didn't care. So close. So close to the edge. He wanted to fall, back into old habits. When humans were still animals. Selfish, only thinking of surviving.

Another thrust pushed him and he spilled his seed into the willing mouth, watching the boy swallow every last drop. Daryl pulled back, helping Carl crawl onto his fathers lap. The mans face was unreadable, but Rick knew they were both gone.

"I love you, dad," Carl whispered against Ricks shoulder. His breath soft, even, a calming sound for the beast inside Rick. Oh, so wrong. But the old world was gone. A new start, but not much different from their first. Back to their roots, so to speak.

Only animals, driven by their instincts.


End file.
